moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wubbulous World
The Wubbulous World is a film in December 25, 2001. Behind the Voice Actors Character Pictures I'll see what "Behind the Voice Actors" pictures of movie characters and see which movie they came from *Bernard - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Olivia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tale 2) *ZigZag - ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Rabbit (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Move) *Toto - Timon (The Lion King 11/2) *Joe - Mr. Beetle (Thumbelina) *Iago - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Cynthia - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Bartholomew - Zazu (The Lion King II) *Kiara - Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Nico - Nico (Rio 2) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito (Oliver and Company) *Fido the Cockatoo - Nigel (Rio 2) Sound Clips First Words in the Movie are Sound Clips likke in Behind the Voice Actors sound clips *Bernard - Sound Clip like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia - Sound Clip like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag - Sound Clip like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Sound Clip like Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Toto - Sound Clip like Lorax (The Lorax (1972)) *Joe - Sound Clip like Manny (Ice Age: Contenital Drift) *Iago - Sound Clip like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia - Sound Clip like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga - Sond Clip like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew - Sound Clip like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara - Sound Clip like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico - Sound Clip like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Sound Clip like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Fido the Cockatoo - Sound Clip like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Voices for Characters *Bernard: Voice like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia: Voice like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag: Voice like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace: Voice like Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Elizabeth: Voice like Elizabeth The Emotional Pig (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) *Toto: Voice like Lorax (The Lorax (1972)) *Joe: Voice like Manny (Ice Age: Contenital Drift) *Iago: Voice like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia: Voice like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga: Voice like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew: Voice like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Young Kiara and Adult Kiara: Voice like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico: Voice like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Luiz - Voice like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Phido: Voice like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Starring *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Rachel Crow as Kiara *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Brittnay Murphy as Sally *Alexis Garza as Molly *Tracy Morgan as Luiza *Alan Marriott as Spud The Scarecrow *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *will.i.am as Joe *Cilina Lanoil as Elizabeth *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto Moves by Characters in the end of film These are the characters' moves in the end like in the 1st "Rio 2" trailer *Toto: Moves like Nico (Rio 2 Teaser) *Joe: Moves like Pedro (Rio 2 Teaser) *Lovelace: Moves like Rafeal (RIo 2 Teaser) *Olivia: Moves like Jewel (Rio 2 Teaser) *Kiara: Moves like Bia and Carla (Rio 2 Teaser) *Nico: Moves like Tiago (Rio 2 Teaser) *Bernard: Moves like Blu (Rio 2 Teaser) *Luiz: Moves like Luiz (Rio 2 Teaser) Trivia * During the Battle, Joe is going "Dumm...Dumm" because he is trying to make it seem dramatic by using his own background music while Bernard is giving his speech * After destroying Zigzag's war machine, Bernard does Puss in Boots' evil laugh (like in Scared Shrekless). * Zigzag calls Phido, "Bird". In the end credits, Phido's name only appeared in them. * Before Bernard's speech, Zigzag locked the gang in a cell. * Moral: Don't be in a hurry to grow up. * The Chase scene is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 7. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Luiz. Time to die." Luiz ran away. Beranrd said, "Joe. You scared him away." They began Chasing the run away dog. Luiz jumped over fences and Bernard, Toto, Joe, Kiara and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Luiz played Slip 'n' Slide on the sidewalk and Bernard, Kiara and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide too. Toto and Joe ride on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Luiz crawled under the hedges, Kiara jumps over the Hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Toto & Joe went around the hedges. (Music from YouTube: 21 - The Chase (Instrumental) - Yummy Yummy - The Wiggles) Villians' Defeats *Zigzag's defeat: gets tipped by the Tramp Steamer while it is running a ground into the sheds. * Zigzag's fate: gets killed by the Tramp Steamer after Olivia punched him and is destroyed. * Helga: hops away * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button on his petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and the war machine gets callaposed and a slide appears so the roller coaster leads the gang dow before ZigZag says Mighty One-Eye's last words from the Thief and the Cobbler "MY MACHEINE!!" * Phido: gets burnt by the hoop of fire during Zigzag and Bernard's war * Bird: Iago rescues Olivia,the Bird hurts Iago's leg and gets Burnt by Bernard and Nico. * Fake Bird: Burnt by Zigzag. Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic-rhyming blue human and the main antagonist. He seeks revenge on Bernard. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist. * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia and Bernard's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist. * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Narrator * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist. * Tracy Morgan also voices Luiz, a Chihuahua who speaks in a mexican accent. * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando. Characters' Appearences * Elizabeth: Purple Dress With Yellow Button * Elizabeth: (in her royal ball form): Red Gown with a Blue Feather Hat. * Elizabeth: (in her New year form): Orange Dress * Elizabeth: (on her causal wear): Yellow Dress * Spud The Scarecrow: Lavender Sweater, Green and Red Scarf, Brown Hands And Brown Feet * Spud The Scarecrow: (in his royal ball form): Purple Bow Tie * Spud The Scarecrow: (in his new year form): Pink Bow Tie * Spud The Scarecrow: (in his casual wear): Red Sparkles Tap Shoes, Blue Bow Tie * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in his royal ball form): blue shirt, indigo vest, magenta tie, light gray-and-black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots * Bernard (in his new year form): Top hat, tuxedo * Donkey Bernard: Slender gray toy donkey, old, black mane, both light gray muzzle and underbelly to his legs, droopy eyes, long ears, pink ear innards, thick black eyebrows, detachable tail with black mane, pink bow, silver tack on his tail to his buttocks * Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot * Olivia (in her new year form): a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets. * Zigzag: is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks, usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion, possesses a green magic talisman * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Sally: Young lady, braid hair, blue shirt, indigo skirt, purple shoes. * Molly: Young Lady, curly hair, red shirt, pink skirt, rose shoes. * Young Toto: Slender meerkat, elderly, gray hairLight tan Meerkat, ruffled, unkempt fur, dark brown stripes, section of his tail fur * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back * Toto (in his royal ball form): tuxedo * Young Joe: Slender aqua ant * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior. Carries a gold cane. * Joe (in his New Year form): Black Top Hat * Sally (in her New Year form): Purple Gown * Molly (in her New Year form): Blue Gown * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Luiz (in his new year's eve form): "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls, brown clogs * Sally (in her causal wear): Pink Gown * Alexis (her Causal wear): Indigo Gown * Kiara (in her causal wear): beautiful pink dress that shows her breast cleavage with a red headband complete with a bow on the side, white socks and black shoes * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Kiara (in her bedtime form): yellow nightgown, barefoot * Bad Boys: Small and Slender Boys, bowler hats, orange ponchos * Bad Boys (as Donkeys): Slender anthropomorphic donkeys with brown fur and coffee brown hooves, white sailor hats, red bow ties, light blue jackets, dark blue overalls with red buttons, blue sailor outfits, brown Mary Jane shoes * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Sally (in her royal ball form): Blue Gown * Molly (in her royal ball form): Purple Gown * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on his head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: Small, slender, 6 year old, tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, red (sometimes green) muumuu, white (sometimes pink) panties, blue (sometimes black) sandals * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Narrator: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Candlewick: Tall, slender, red hair, pudgy face, buck-toothed, pink nose, black eyebrows, brown jacket with a black innards, matching shoes, white inside shirt, olive pants with both a matching patch on his buttocks and a pair of suspenders and gold buttons on the front and back, green kerchief, yellow vest with a couple gold vertical buttons, gray bowler hat with both a purple band around it and a yellow feather on it * Iago: Ladybug * Iago (as Denmother): Cast on his leg * Candlewick (in his donkey form): Brown coat, both black mane and eyebrows, pink circles around his eyes, black hooves, tan muzzle, both long ears and tail * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Bird & Fake Bird: Gigantic and slender eagle, gold feathers List of Heartsongs Olivia Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire Molly Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend by Marilyn Monroe Toto The Message by Grandmaster Flash Joe Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley Cynthia Kiss by Prince Bernard He does not have a heartsong, as he cannot sing. Instead, he tap-dances. Speculation, however, exists that his heartsong may be I Wish by Stevie Wonder, due to the use of the song numerous times within the film, and since he cannot sing it, but can tap it rather. He can also come up with a dance on the spot, and easily can tap to practically any song. During the end credits, he and other penguins are seen tapping/dancing to Song of the Heart by Prince. Zigzag Dragostea din tei Kiara Erik's Opera by Omar Crook & E.G. Daily (Could also be E Lucevan Le Stelle from the opera Tosca) Elizabeth 20th Century Fox Mambo by SMASH Sally Big And Loud by Ashely Peldon Spud The Scarecrow What Can I Be Song by Rob Rackstraw Characters (in the site) *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg & Pierce Gagnon *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Iago - Voiced by Bruno Mars *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia * Lovelace - Voiced by Sam Shepard *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am *Zig Zag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Molly - Voiced by Alexis Garza *Elizabeth - Voiced by Cilina Lanoil *Sally - Voiced by Brittany Murphy *Spud The Scarecrow - Voiced by Alan Marriott *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann Main Characters in DVD Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after Music by *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿ in end credits ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am)